chroniclepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolfgand
The Wolfgand are one of the oldest, most traditional noble families in Dagnia. They were originally founded under rather chivalrous principles, and indeed, while they've often seemed a bit distant and overly traditionalist, they never lost their love for honor or their people. What they did lose, however, was quite a bit of their credibility. Often, it is the very honor of the Wolfgand that gets them into trouble, putting them against the rest of the noble families of Vremheindel. It is said that even this, supposedly pure, honorable family, has its own dark secrets, hidden in its closet... Origins Curiously enough, the Wolfgand are distant descendants of an old chief of the personal guards, who were assigned to one of the oldest rulers of Dagnia; The king of that time had awarded status among nobility, as a reward for the old chiefs loyalty. Generally, the lands of the Wolfgand are in Vremheindel, the western province of Dagnia. The same western province, which currently, has troll infestation. While the Wolfgand are usually hated in secret by other noble families of Vremheindel, they are at least grudgingly respected for their efforts at defending the kingdom. Due to their origins, the Wolfgand are almost always more generals then politicians, and therefore, they often produce some of the best warriors of all noble houses in Dagnia, at-least tying with the Marvolia. Inside their own territory, Highwyvern, they are admired as family. Sure, their lands may not be the wealthiest, nor the largest, and since the beginning of the troll infestation, definitively not the safest. But, under the watch of the Wolfgand, the citizens know that this is at least as good as it can be, in consideration of the current circumstances. Wolfgand land has always had an economy focused on mining and most particularly, weapon manufacturing... Since the beginning of the troll invasion, the heads of the Wolfgand family had been summoning the best warriors and mercenaries that would dare to fight the Trolls. Under extreme circumstances, it is a known fact their leaders have not been the least bit hesitant to allow any citizens to rest within the castle walls, and while they are themselves a poor noble family, this is only due to expending most of their resources towards defenses, and also because they share whatever they have with those in need. This all would make them close to the gentle knight stereotype, or at-least as close a noble family can get to it... Wasn't it for, the recent rumours on their heads... Skeletons in the Closet The Wolfgand are a proud warrior family. While most other noble families would be focusing on their own interests, the Wolfgand would be the ones that would be focusing on defending the people, like true rulers should. Surely the Wolfgand would be the least suspected by the people to have any corruption... If only that were so. While they never truly had a fall as obvious as the Marvolias house of Aelvale, there have been many, many rumours going about the Wolfgand name... It is said for a example, that while confronting the the troll threat, their current elder, Draco, decided to hire some dark warlocks of his own to go against the trolls. Whether the dark warlocks themselves have their own dark intents, or not, is something yet to be seen for sure, but it is said, for some reason, the Wolfgand actually ordered a few of the trolls to be captured alive. Recently certain people within Wolfgand land have been disappearing. Well.. Mostly such people are criminals of the worst category, therefore, essentially nobody actually asked about them. What is weird, however, is that the Wolfgands themselves don't seem to be making any effort toward investigating those disappearances, a very untypical behavior from a family supposedly concerned about justice. Could they have decided to ignore their own laws and make justice with their own hands? Or is it actually just the superficial sign of a even deeper, darker secret? How much truth there is to such rumours is a great question. Unfortunately for the Wolfgand, regardless of how much truth there is or isn't in these rumours, many of the other noble families will take whatever opportunity they can to undermine the reputation of this family. After all, they wouldn't want the Wolfgand allying with the non-noble rebels, now, would they? Perhaps it would be better if the common people believed the Wolfgand are as evil, or corrupt, if not more corrupt then many of the other noble families... Whether this is true or not, even the ones who spread the rumours do not know...